Survivor
by Ziva125
Summary: Sam starts out on shift just like any other normal day. How does one single call out effect the rest of his life? With Andy away on a girls' weekend, will she cope or will their relationship crumble. Based on real life situations about male rape and how it effects their life and the loved ones around them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my very first fanfiction story! I really hope you enjoy. Sorry if the prologue doesn't stand out but hopefully the summary will make you want to read on as the story continues! Thanks to Kelly2727.**

**Summary: - Sam starts out on shift just like any other normal day. How does one single call out effect the rest of his life? With Andy away on a girls' weekend, will she cope or will their relationship crumble. Based on real life situations about male rape and how it effects their life and the loved ones around them. **

**Note: - Prologue to start with but story will develop through chapters.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Prologue**

_Sam and Andy's apartment_

"Morning honey are you all packed for your girls weekend away?"

"Just have a few more things to pack and meeting the girls around 2pm then heading out after that. And I will see you on Monday when we get back".

"I am going to miss you not being on shift with me. I will probably be stuck with one of the rookies or riding solo which I am hoping for".

"I am sure you will have a good weekend shift try not to scare everyone".

"Right better head of for work will see you on Monday have fun and don't get up to, too much trouble".

"I will be careful honey see you soon have fun on shift".

_At the station_

"Afternoon Oli how are you today? How is Celery?".

"Going ok man I swear Celery is trying all her potions on me. I feel strange".

"Ah man I don't think it's that bad. I am so not looking forward to shift without Andy".

"I know man she will be back before you know it talking your ear off and having crazy sex with you".

"Well we better make it to parade before frank has our asses".

_Parade_

"Afternoon coppers how are we today? A few robberies and B and E from previous shift so will need you lot to take over when dismissed. Assignments on the board Shaw and Epstein 15-19 Peck and Nash 15-04 and Swarek riding solo. That's it people go out there serve protect and come back in one piece dismissed".


	2. Chapter 2

**Survivor**

**Chapter 1**

Tracy, Chloe, Gail, Holly and Celery knocked at Sam and Andy's door waiting for Andy to get moving for their weekend of camping.

Andy answers the door and ushers the girls in before collecting her bags and doing a final sweep of the house before locking up and heading to the truck;

"So Andy how are you and Sam doing?" Traci asked;

"Great settled in well together still got a way to go but we're getting there" replied a smiling Andy;

"That's good at least McSwarek is back. So what we got planned for the weekend camping?" asked Traci to no-one in particular;

"Let's just get up there, pitch the tents and have a look around see what hills we can climb". Andy said as they finally pulled into the busy streets of Toronto, ready for their weekend away.

On the way up the girls start chatting about their men and what they were going to get up to while they are away.

"So what do you think the men will get up to with us away?" Chloe asked, loving the fact that she was finally hanging out with the girls;

"Not got a clue. Knowing them they will probably head to the penny and get absolutely drunk, play darts and talk male talk" Traci laughed as everyone joined her.

"Will just have to imagine what they will get up to. So girls what alcohol have we got for the weekend?" Andy asked, more than ready to get the weekend underway.

"Tequila and plenty of wine and snacks" Gail replied with a cheeky glint in her eye.

"First night sit around the camp fire eating, drinking and having a fab time without the men telling us what to do. And also an escape away from the city" smiled Traci as the rest loudly agreed.

A few hours later in the country, the girls had arrived and were getting all the equipment out of the truck and setting up for the weekend;

"Right let's set up then we can chill out before we have dinner and drinks and talk absolute crap while getting drunk with no men telling us what to do" Andy said to the rest of the girls.

The girls all agreed and started putting together their tents and then getting the camp fire set up for dinner. This was going to be a great weekend.


End file.
